


Filled to the Brim

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [189]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: I was wonder if you could do a J2, after your finished your finals and have some time of course, where Jared and Jensen get hot trying to see how many loads Jared can take before he's too full. I would like it if was plugged in him all day. I see them as being home all day, but you're welcome to do what you want. A slightly Possesive!Jensen and Dirty Talker!Jensen would be a nice touch. Please and thank you (^u^)





	Filled to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, over a year late. I don't want to bore you with the details of why I was so absent but I assure you I am back now. I apologize to all of my amazing readers and hope you can forgive me for my disappearance. I love and value you all and I am working through every prompt.

**Prompt** : I was wonder if you could do a J2, after your finished your finals and have some time of course, where Jared and Jensen get hot trying to see how many loads Jared can take before he's too full. I would like it if was plugged in him all day. I see them as being home all day, but you're welcome to do what you want. A slightly Possesive!Jensen and Dirty Talker!Jensen would be a nice touch. Please and thank you (^u^)

 

Jared and Jensen finally had a day off and they were lounging on Jared’s overly large couch debating on how to spend it. “We could go out,” Jared suggested. “Take the dogs on the walk.”

“It’s so early,” Jensen whined. “It's my one day off, I want to relax in my comfortable house.”

“I guess.” Jensen sighed. “We could try baking?”

“I think the fire department would actually ban us from using the kitchen again if we had to call them again,” Jared replied.

Jensen tapped his chin thoughtfully. “There is one thing I’ve been wanting to try.”

“What?”

“It involves us going to the bedroom… and it could get messy.”

“Whatever it is, I already like it,” Jared said. “Lead the way, Mr. Ackles.”

“Follow me, Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen had been brainstorming and wishing to carry this out for weeks. He loved that he had a boyfriend as experimental as Jared, and lately his boyfriend had been talking to Stephen Amell a lot. It would be nice to stake his claim, remind Jared whom he belonged to. There had been far too many videos of the two of them shirtless together and Jensen was ready to mark Jared up with come and bruises. He was sick of this whole Stephen Amell think and suspected Jared was doing it on purpose to tease.

And if he was, tonight his boyfriend was going to remember the exact reason why that was a really bad idea.

When they got into the bedroom, Jensen pushed Jared down onto the bed and started peeling his clothes off. Eventually he had Jared splayed naked out on the bed with his face buried in a pillow and his ass in the air. As much as Jensen liked Jared’s pretty face and lickable abs, there was something satisfying about pushing his neck down into the pillow and reminding Jared was his and his alone. He knew Jared found his possessiveness sexy so Jensen never bothered to apologize.

“I’m gonna open you up with my tongue,” Jensen purred. “I’m gonna take my time. And when I’m done, I’m gonna fuck you good so you can feel me for days.” He bent down and nibbled on the sensitive part of Jared’s ear. “And then I’m gonna come again. And again. And I’m gonna get you so full that you can hardly walk. I’m gonna fill you up until my come is dripping out of your ass and then I’m gonna plug you up so you feel it for the rest of the day.”

Jared shivered beneath him. “When will you take it out?”

“It depends. If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll take the plug out tonight. If you’re not a good boy, or if I decide that you’re too damn sexy with me inside you, then I might leave it in all night.” Jensen bit Jared’s shoulder and then smoothed it with his tongue. “You’re mine, Padalecki.”

He traced his fingers lightly down Jared’s back until they were parting his firm cheeks. Jensen inched his mouth down and lightly blew on his hole before lightly tonguing it. He was going to take his time, gonna make Jared beg for release before he came even close.

“Get on with it, fucker,” Jared hissed.

Jensen pinched his ass lightly. “Careful, Jared. You’re supposed to be my good boy today.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s only 11am, so you’re gonna have to be real patient today, huh? Now.” Jensen blew on Jared’s hole again and watched his boyfriend shudder and rut against the bed. “Beg me. And make it real pretty.”

Jensen knew how turned on Jared got when he acted so dominant. He knew the way Jared craved being called Jensen’s filthy slut as much as he liked the tender whispers of adoration.

“Please,” Jared croaked.

“Please _what,_ Jared?”

“Please eat me out.” Jared tried to push his ass back into Jensen’s face. “Please, make me feel good with your tongue. I’ll be your good boy, just please god eat me out.”

“Good little slut,” Jensen praised. “I see you’re getting a handle on this. Now keep still, or I might have to stop.” He knew that this was one of Jared’s favorite things, short of Jensen actually using his dick inside him. He knew that he could make Jared come on his tongue alone—because he had, multiple times—and he knew that it was near impossible for Jared not to squirm and moan when Jensen rimmed him.

Jensen leaned down and lightly licked a line across Jared’s hole. The younger man squeaked but to his credit did not move. His hands clenched the pillow tightly and his breath came in sharp pants. Jensen was addicted to the noise. He continued to rim Jared, occasionally darting his tongue into the hole that Jared always kept so clean, and was impressed that Jared managed to keep so still. But it would be over all too soon if Jared behaved. So Jensen cheated and let his fingers run across Jared’s ticklish sides, pinching the skin of his hips slightly. Jared squealed and squirmed away from Jensen’s hands to get rid of the sensation. From the groan he let out, Jensen knew Jared was aware that he messed up.

“That’s cheating,” Jared mumbled.

“Hm. You still moved, sweetheart. You misbehaved.”

“No, please, I’ll be good. Just keep going, _please_ ,” Jared begged. “Please don’t tickle, I can’t stay still and I need you inside me, I need your mouth.”

“Good boy. Now you understand.” He pressed his fingers against Jared’s sides again and although the man shrieked into the pillow he kept still. “Oh, you _do_ deserve a reward, sweet boy.”

Jensen went back to licking his hole with fervor. He squeezed a finger in as well to start preparing his boyfriend for Jensen’s dick. Jared was practically screaming into the pillow and his hands were clenched so tightly Jensen worried he would tear the pillow, but he kept his body still.

Jensen leaned over and grabbed the lube while still teasing Jared’s hole. He slicked up his fingers and used both his slippery digits and his tongue to get Jared ready. “If you come before I’m inside you, you’ll regret it,” Jensen warned.

“Oh please, oh please hurry,” Jared said. “I’ll do anything, please get inside me. Please fuck me as hard as you can.”

Jensen lined up his dick with Jared’s hole and happily obliged. He pounded his hips into Jared and carefully angled his thrusts to hit Jared’s prostate. He’d been with the man so often he knew exactly how to get the prettiest and loudest cries out of Jared, how to make him feel so good he would see stars. “Oh fuck Jared you feel so good. Goddamn how do you always feel so amazing?”

“Oh god, come inside me, please Jensen!”

Jensen could hold back at the sound of Jared’s whimpering and came. He reached a hand to play with Jared’s nipple while still pumping his half-hard dick and whispered, “Come, my sweet boy.” He recognized right away when Jared released, the tell-tale shudder and then the sink of his body back into the bed.

But Jensen wasn’t done. He rolled his hips around and cursed the refractory period. He envied his teenage years when he hardly had to wait minute before going again. Eventually he got himself up again and starting thrusting all over again. Jared squeaked and grabbed at the sheets. It was strangely erotic to feel his come inside Jared and know that he was going to fill up his pretty hole until Jared burst.

Somehow Jensen found the energy to fill up Jared three more times. Come was soaking the sheets and dribbling out of Jared’s ass. Jensen grabbed the first butt plug he saw and slid it into the still sex-loose hole.

“How does it feel?” He asked. “What does it feel like to know that my come is still inside you?”

“Amazing,” Jared slurred. “Like you own me. Like I’m marked as your… your territory.”

“You _are_ ,” Jensen snapped. “You are _mine_.”

Jared’s eyes were drooping, body exhausted from the three orgasms Jensen wrung out of him. “You can take a nap,” Jensen offered, “but we are walking the dogs afterwards. And it’s such a nice day, I think we should make it _extra_ long, don’t you?”

Jared groaned. He was so full and he couldn’t even imagine how he was going to walk without shuffling awkwardly or worse, getting hard in public.

He later discovered that yes, it was absolutely horrible. It was the most arousing thing Jensen had ever done and at the same time utterly humiliating. Jared was half hard the entire walk.

Jensen took the plug out later that night and fed Jared his come on his fingers. After Jared was clean and relaxed, Jensen wrapped himself around him and whispered all his love for Jared, all his amazement and how much he cherished him. Jared fell asleep surrounding by come-stained sheets and words full of love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have 18 prompts on my list and I apologize because some of them are over a year old. I will get through every single one of them, I promise. On my breaks, on my days off, on my free time-- I will honor my committment to get these stories done. And yes, I will be finishing "Your Place is a Dump."


End file.
